yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Si Melton
Si Melton, under the username Skelitor77, was a member of the Yogscast who assisted with running the Yogscast Website and other community oriented things. He left the Yogscast on 18 December 2015. Yogscast Website Summary Si joined the Yogscast at the start of 2013 as the Website Administrator. He also uses his ancient powers of 'photoshop' to create website graphics, and thumbnails for countless channels. Founder of the art of 'Stealth Shotgun', he spends time formulating strategies and running simulations, designing and creating games, but also protecting his lands from rogue Pandas. He may also be the villain from a popular 80’s cartoon, however this cannot be confirmed. Education and Career Si Melton is a Games Design graduate; having achieved a Master's Certificate and a BA (Hons) in the subject, studying at the University of Central Lancashire in Preston, Lancashire UK, for 4 and a half years. Originally from the Georgian Market Town of Louth in Lincolnshire, Si attended the town's King Edward VI Grammar School achieving 7 GCSE s and 3 A-Level s. Returning to Lincolnshire following his studies, he continued to develop upon his skills whilst working, in the hope that he will finally get a chance to work in the Games Industry. Si's dream has always been to be a Games Designer, helping to create and develop the mechanics, levels and games that people like himself love. He has also always wanted to start his own Games Studio, but that is something he will need to delay until he gains the experience. But his hope is that one day there will be games in the stores that he can be proud to say he helped create. Personal Gaming History Si Melton has grown up with computer games. His first console experiences were with the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), playing the Super Mario Bros. Games and Duck Hunt at a young age. He would later go on to own many other consoles including the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES), Playstation, Playstation 2 (PS2), and Xbox 360. His first experience of PC gaming would not come until 1997, with games such as Civilization II: Test of Time, SimCity 2000, and Theme Hospital. Although he had a short-lived experience with both the Nintendo Game Boy and Sega Game Gear; he has recently started to play computer games on handheld devices again, previously on Nokia Mobiles, but more recently on iOS devices. Over the years Si has played on many different consoles and game genres. He has experienced most of the major consoles since 1994, and played plenty of varied games; from the widely popular and the secret gems, to the critically panned and commercially unsuccessful. To this extent his knowledge of Games and the Industry is wide-ranging, with plenty of first-hand experience in games as well as years of keeping up with the latest developments, but also research into the history and present since his days at University. Si has been creating designs for games long before his days at university, filling A3 sketch pads full of ideas, levels, story and characters since the age of 7; often during long journeys with his parents, but also at home when he wasn't playing games. Although they were always in his basic Art style, they were always full of many of the details that would have been needed to develop them. He even sent his designs into Nintendo on a number of occasions. However at university, Si continued to develop his skills, and finally learnt to draw to a good standard. He learnt what was needed to create, design and later, how to implement his ideas; how to present his ideas, how to make sure people bought into his ideas, had fun, and hopefully be prepared to buy the finished product. And as his design skills continued to develop, he started to learn the programmes of the Industry; including Adobe Photoshop, Autodesk Maya, and editing in the Unreal Engine. He would also learn about the industry itself, the processes and pipelines, the requirements of working with a publisher, and how to engage with the players themselves. Trivia * Si's favourite movies are Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy, Armageddon, and Die Hard. * Si's favourite television shows are Family Guy, South Park, The Inbetweeners, and Scrubs. * Si's favourite bands and musical artists are Red Hot Chili Peppers, Foo Fighters, Aerosmith, James Morrison, Muse, Maroon 5, The Script, Queen, and Stereophonics. * Si's favourite video games are SimCity, Tropico, Civilization, Evil Genius, Republic: The Revolution, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Theme Hospital, Grand Theft Auto, Mass Effect, and Fallout. * Si is interested in F1 racing and Football. Links *YouTube *Website *Twitter *Tumblr *Google+ Gallery File:YOGSCASTSi.png|Si's Yogscast avatar. Skelitor.jpg|Si's Twitter avatar. Screen_Shot_2015-12-19_at_11.25.52_AM.png Category:People